Talk:Kuwagata Medal
I thought that since this wiki is about medabots,(and it is very good)it was missing an important part! Medals! Don't be surprised if i cover all 30! -- 04:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! I wasn't sure whether or not to make a seperate page for each medal, so I was holding off. XD It's worth noting that the games Medarot 3, 4, and Navi have a different set of 30 medals, as do Medarot 5 and G which have medals with branching evolutions... D: So there are tons of them, but just covering the ones in the anime and english games would be totally awesome for now. XD Kimbles 07:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's not a bad idea, as each medal have lots of info. However, they're TONS of medals, so we might consider in a future to merge the pages into tables. However it's ok to create now medal pages and fill them up with info. Also, it must be noted that Kabuto and Kuwagata medals have the most info on them, as they appear in nearly every Medabots media. Most of the other medals don't, though. Some examples on this are: ::* Tortoise Medal (Medarot 1 and 2) ::* Snake Medal (Medarot 1 and 2) ::* Queen Medal (Medarot 1, 2, 3 and 4) ::* Vehicle Medal (Medarot 3 and 4) ::* Witch Medal (Medarot 3 and 4) ::* Hero Medal (Medarot 3 and 4) ::* Heel Medal (Medarot 3 and 4) ::* Mirage Medal (Medarot 4) ::* North Medal (Medarot 4) ::* South Medal (Medarot 4) ::* East Medal (Medarot 4) ::* West Medal (Medarot 4) ::* B-Kabuto Medal (Medarot 4) ::* B-Kuwagata Medal (Medarot 4) ::* Salamander Medal (Medarot 5) ::* etc... ::And these are just examples.--SoujiroElric 16:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::This might help: Here are the medals in my (uncompleted) Medarot 1 Parts Collection 2 save: tortoise, bear, queen, octopus, rabbit, penguin, kapa, beetle, snake, fenix, jellyfish, cat, bat, shinobi, angel and dragon. --Sanky ~ talk 16:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Holy medaroli!(lol) i never knew there were THAT many medals,wow,i can at least cover the 30 form medarot 3 and 4,but tahts all the info i can get,but wow,that is a lot of medals -- 01:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) (fyi,this is my spare pc,when my other one is being used) :::My mistake, forgot some medals I listed as medarot 4 only are in medarot 3 aswell. Kimbles made a list, please reference to it.--SoujiroElric 02:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Defense of Atheist/Papyrak It's not a KWG-type, but it would make sense for it to have a Kuwagata medal. If Tyrrellbeetle, who used a Ghost medal in the anime and I dunno where it appeared in the games, can be on the list, I don't think it's unreasonable for Atheist to be. I'm not the one who put it on, though. The Golux 01:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Kuwagata is the generic grappling medal, so there's a lot of things besides KWG types that use them. Same how the Kabuto medal is for shooting, so it's what the Dog and Sailor-types generally use... It would make more sense to list types besides KWG, since those should be obvious. >_> ~ Kimbles 01:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Why are we listing types that can use a certain medal since this depends on the part? We shouldn't be doing this in the first place.--SoujiroElric 03:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I am removing Atheist because he is not a KWG-Type. However, he uses hand-to-hand combat, so it is okay. Can you also add Atheist2/Eiseist2?X9786 07:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Revamping of the article Okay, there, I remade the whole article. The article on each section should have information about the characteristics the medal has on it, EXCEPT in Medarot 5, where the basic medal should point to another article that has the information. However this is just for kabuto and kuwagata.--SoujiroElric 19:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC)